the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Basalt
Basalt is an unaligned Gem currently living in The Fortress on Mars. She is originally from Earth, but Cubic Zirconia forced her to leave to escape the Cluster. Despite having no formal loyalty, she currently works for the Progressives. Appearance Basalt is a relatively short Gem, being just slightly taller than Amethyst, with gray skin and black hair. She has a round head, a button nose, no lips, and slate gray eyes with no pupils. Her arms are disproportionately large, nearly falling to the ground when at rest. Basalt's body is covered in scarlike cracks, and she has what appears to be a round, black cabochon on the back of her left hand. However, this Gemstone is not real, actually being part of her form. Her real Gemstone is on the palm of her right hand. First Regeneration When she first emerged, Basalt had no cracks on her skin, and the false Gemstone was not present. Her hair was short and messy, and she wore a black and gray unitard with one gray shoulder guard on her right arm, Pink Diamond's insignia on the front, and a knee-length boot on her left foot. Debut For most of her time on Earth, Basalt wore a gray, short, tattered dress with one shoulder strap and a slate gray square shoulderguard on her right shoulder, and a slate gray, loose-fitting belt, but no shoes. Her outfit, much like her skin, was covered in cracks, and her hair is now long, falling down past her lower back. Current After regenerating on Mars, Basalt wears a sleeveless gray sundress with a jagged skirt and a similar jagged design along the body, the dress' color darkening from the top down. Her hair is mostly the same, though the bangs are parted in the middle to reveal a new, diamond-shaped chip on her forehead from Cubic Zirconia's pistol. Personality If one word could be used to describe Basalt, it would be "emotional." She prefers to put logic to one side and let her feelings dictate her actions. For this reason, she often seems childish and impulsive. Basalt distrusts other Gems, and doesn't like being called a Gem herself; instead, she refers to herself as a "common rock." She doesn't consider such self-deprecating; in fact, if others call her a rock, she takes it as a compliment. Despite this, the false gemstone on her left hand suggests she is still self-conscious about her extreme defectivity. Similarly to the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, Basalt enjoys experimenting with her form. While in Beach City, she often assumed a humanlike persona she dubbed "Rocky," and would occasionally play her own version of Steven Tag with Crazy Lace Agate. History Basalt was made in an Obsidian Kindergarten on Earth, intended to be given to a Melanite. However, the Kindergarten was designed and made poorly, by some less-than-competent Kindergarteners, and was a total failure. It was considered a miracle that Basalt emerged at all, let alone as a functioning Gem. Regardless, her Melanite quickly determined she was "useless" due to her lack of telepathy, and ordered her to be shattered on the spot. It was Rose Quartz herself, who happened to be nearby, that saved Basalt from this fate, taking her aside and later claiming she had been ordered by Pink Diamond herself to keep the rock active. Under these orders, Basalt was taken to the Prime Kindergarten and assigned to the command of Crazy Lace Agate. The Agate proved to be extremely abusive, regularly beating all the soldiers in her squadron but especially Basalt. Despite the torment, the off-color found solace not only in her fellow soldiers, but also Rose Quartz, who would occasionally visit her on her regular trips to Earth. Not long after the Rebellion started, Basalt met with Rose Quartz one last time. The "quartz" explained her intents to Basalt and asked her to join the Crystal Gems. However, before she could give a yes or no, Crazy Lace spotted the rebels and called her squadron in to fight them. During the skirmish, both Basalt and her Agate fell into an underground cavern, getting sealed inside accidentally. The Agate became angry, drew her whip, and beat Basalt relentlessly until she decided she had enough. She grabbed the whip and fought back, destroying both the whip and the Agate's form; however, she found she couldn't bring herself to shatter her tormentor. For the rest of the Rebellion, Basalt remained trapped underground, and was presumed by both sides to have been shattered. After Crazy Lace regenerated, the two "cave rocks" kept one another company and searched for a way out. Attempts to break through the walls with brute strength or tools were futile, and they even tried (and failed) to fuse for more strength. It was only long after the Rebellion that they found a way out, when a corrupted Gem dug its way to them and attacked. They managed to fend it off and wandered on the surface for some time, before settling near what is now Beach City and secretly using the Crystal Gems to protect themselves from future attacks. Abilities Basalt, for the most part, has standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting and superhuman strength. Fusions * When fused with Aqua Aura, they form Bixbyite. Skillsets * Club Proficiency: Basalt can summon a spiked club, and use it, with ease. * Acrobatics: To compensate for her fragile composition, Basalt has learned to use her small size to her benefit by dodging attacks rather than blocking them, and will use her agility to get to otherwise difficult to access areas (through forests, to the tops of cliffs, etc). Unique Abilities * Enhanced Empathy: Due to her intended role as an obsidian, Basalt has a form of one-way telepathy that allows her to sense the presence and current feelings of nearby Gems (though not pure organic life), even if they are in hiding. This power is strong enough to sense a fusion's individual components, or even a shapeshifted Gem's true form. However, she cannot pinpoint a Gem's location without concentrating, and she can get easily overwhelmed if there is a large number of Gems nearby. * Disproportionate Strength: Despite her defectivity and small size, Basalt's type and semi-quartizine composition make her as strong as a typical Quartz soldier. She was able to defeat Crazy Lace Agate and destroy her form despite having no experience with the weapon used (a whip). Weaknesses * Fragile Composition: Basalt, while showing strength comparable to a Quartz soldier, is incredibly fragile due to her defectivity. An attack that would merely stun a Ruby, for example, could easily destroy her form. Her physical form is so delicate that it even has a tendency to chip and crack permanently, "scarring" despite being made of light. Relationships Amethyst (Nose Gem) Amethyst and Basalt clearly had a close relationship prior to their separation, since both Gems are overjoyed to see the other alive and well. Aqua Aura Quartz When first meeting Aqua Aura Quartz, Basalt was somewhat afraid of her. However, she was still willing to visit her upon request, if only to spite Cubic Zirconia. Aqua Aura became the first Gem that Basalt ever successfully fused with when the two formed Bixbyite. Crazy Lace Agate Basalt was, like many soldiers under Crazy Lace's control, frequently abused by the agate. For this reason, Basalt both feared and hated her. After defeating her in combat and recognizing her as being similar to herself, Basalt was more willing to open up to Crazy Lace out of sympathy. As of the beginning of The Forgotten Planet, the two have a friendly relationship. Basalt would be devastated if Crazy Lace Agate was killed, and it is implied that she would even shatter the killer herself in retaliation. The Crystal Gems Basalt has mixed opinions on the Crystal Gems, living near their temple when on Earth but choosing to remain independent of them for millennia. She only voiced a desire to join the group after learning about the Cluster's existence, hoping to stop its emergence entirely by siding with Earth's Gem guardians. She befriended Rose Quartz prior to the Rebellion, and in "Signs of Life," it is implied that Basalt also knew Pearl personally. Cubic Zirconia Basalt and Cubic Zirconia quickly became friendly with one another, with the former showing the latter what she did on Earth. After a month, she revealed that the bonding was done with the hope that, once they knew each other, Cubic Zirconia would understand her intentions to join the Crystal Gems. Their relationship is currently strained due to the latter bringing the former to Mars against her will. After regenerating, she showed scorn towards Cubic Zirconia, turning her back to her when approached. However, she still expresses some care towards her, calling out her name when she is attacked by Tiger's Eye. Melanite Basalt was made for Melanite, who was displeased with how she turned out and ordered her to be shattered. She vividly remembers her brief encounter with Melanite, and if the two met again, Basalt would be afraid for her own life, if only for a moment. Peacock Pearl Basalt is currently just acquaintances with Peacock Pearl, since the two have recently met. However, she has a genuine appreciation for the Pearl's straightforward honesty and resourcefulness. Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Even in her absence, Basalt holds a deep love for Pink Diamond, referring to her as her "mother." It is implied that she has long known what actually happened to her former Diamond, down to her alter ego. However, she hasn't told anyone, not even Crazy Lace Agate, the truth, and still laments her Diamond's passing (albeit for a different reason). When talking to other Gems about the matriarch's fate, she claims that, rather than being murdered, Pink Diamond willingly gave her life for Earth. Despite her admiration for her Diamond, she is unsure if Rose Quartz had bonded with her out of a love for her, or out of a desire to indoctrinate her into the Crystal Gems. Ronaldo Basalt had interacted with Ronaldo prior to leaving Earth, possibly multiple times. She introduced Cubic Zirconia to him, and was visibly amused when the Zirconia shapeshifted into a snerson to frighten him. Tiger's Eye Tiger's Eye had some knowledge of Basalt's existence prior to their meeting on Mars, but only through rumors. Basalt respects the Chalcedony, though their relationship is currently strictly business. Trivia * Despite not needing to, Basalt occasionally enjoys eating and sleeping. * Basalt emerged from her exit hole upside-down. * Due to the fact she spent most of her existence on Earth, Basalt frequently uses human terms and figures of speech when she talks. * Basalt has Quartizine attributes, which is caused by unwanted crystallization during her incubation. This is also the reason her Gemstone does not resemble a typical Obsidian's. * During "Welcome to Mars," it is revealed that Basalt doesn't know her full serial number. ** In the same chapter, it is also revealed that Basalt was specifically made in Facet-4. * Basalt's debut appearance is intended to resemble the common depiction of a caveman, reflecting her somewhat feral nature. * Basalt was her creator's first fangem, originally just a character made through messing around in Dolldivine's Gemsona maker. However, her appearance has changed drastically since then. * Basalt is one of several Mars AU Gems that is associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Fool." ** This is due to Basalt's childish nature and the original intention to make her a protagonist, a character commonly associated with the Fool card in media. ** She is also currently the only one of these Gems that has a tarot card drawn for her. * Basalt has several named fusions currently not canon to the Mars AU. ** If she fused with Crazy Lace Agate, they would form a Poppy Jasper. *** This particular fusion is planned to make an appearance in The Forgotten Planet. ** If she fused with Crazy Lace Agate and Sodalite (or Aquamarine and Schorl Tourmaline), they would form a Charoite. ** If she fused with Cubic Zirconia, they would form a Moldavite. ** If she fused with Marble, they would form an Isua Stone. ** If she fused with Olivine, they would form an Epidote. ** If she fused with Peacock Pearl (or any other Pearl), they would form a Boulder Opal. ** If she fused with any Ruby, they would form a Red Obsidian. ** If she fused with any Diamond, they would form a Geode with the Diamond's color. *** For example, she and White Diamond would form a White Geode. Gemstone Gemology Information * Basalt is a dark-colored, fine-grained variety of igneous rock; it is not traditionally used as a gemstone. * Basalt primarily consists of feldspar, micas, pyroxenes, and amphiboles. * Basalt is one of the most common rocks on Earth, and is also abundant on the moon and on Mars. * Basalt is commonly crushed for use as an aggregate in construction projects, and is occasionally cut and polished for use as floor tiles, monuments, etcetera. * Despite not being typically used as a gemstone or healing crystal, it is still believed to have metaphysical properties. ** As a healing crystal, basalt is associated with courage, positivity, creativity, and passion. Gallery BasaltNewRocky.png|Basalt as "Rocky" BasaltNewFirstform.png|Basalt's first regeneration BasaltRegen1.png|Basalt's previous design BasaltBelt.png| Basalt's original reference pic First Basalt.png| A re-creation of Basalt's Dolldivine doll BasaltOldConcept.png|Basalt's first character sheet Basalt the Fool.png| Basalt's tarot card BasaltPeacockFusiondance.png|Hypothetical fusion dance with Peacock Pearl Category:Earth Gems Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Obsidians Category:Cave Rocks Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Gray Colored Gems Category:Active Gems